crstfandomcom-20200213-history
It's in the House
It was another lonely night of watching television. It was 1:38 a.m. (I was planning on staying up all night again), and my whole family was asleep, with the exception of my brother. He came downstairs to ask me to do him a favor. He told me he'd pay me four dollars, so being a greedy lad, I said yes. What I had to do was take our dog out. I walked outside with our dog and let her do her business. As I was waiting, I had seen something peculiar off in the distance... It had significantly resembled a man. His body was a silhouette, but the face was emitting a faint light. Feelings of fear and paranoia had overrun my mind. All rationality and ethical thinking had been flushed away. I quickly called my dog, with evident fear in my voice. I ran as quickly as I could to the door, as my dog followed. We reach the door, and after crossing the threshold, promptly shutting it and locking it. Trying to rationalize, I had soothed myself by concluding it was either a figure of my imagination, or it was just one of the many neighborhood teenagers pulling a prank (seeing as it was about a week before Halloween). I walked into my room and continued to watch television, trying to forget about it all together. After about 40 minutes, I had forgotten about the ordeal for the most part. I went to the kitchen, to make popcorn. I don't know what compelled me, but I took a peek out of the window, and into the excessively dark environment that was my back yard. I saw the same glowing face, this time in a different position. This indicated it was mobile. The thought of this caused what felt like cold sweat strike over me, followed by chills going up my spine. I know now it is not a mental illusion, and I narrowed it down to my last rational thought—a neighborhood teenager. I tried my best to shrug it off and walked back to my room. That's when I heard... "Ethan..." It was a squeal of terror. I had initially thought it was my sister so I scurried into her room only to find her sleeping. Or at least I thought she was sleeping. Being legitimately freaked out now, I run to my moms room to see if she was all right. She was not there. My brain was now initiating a state of shock. I ran back to my room, closed the door, locked it, and closed the curtains. I sat in my bed, and tried to calm down. That's when I heard my dog yelp and someone walking with a dragging sound behind them. I thought to myself, "Could the dragging noise be my dog's corpse? Or my sister?? Or maybe mom???" It got closer and closer to my room. I ran into my bathroom and hid under the sink, in the cabinet. As I was moving around to find a towel to hide under, so I at least feel as safe as possible, I instead felt paper. I crack open the cabinet door to see what it was. It was a note, and it said, "I can see you, look behind you." I turned around and saw a small peep hole. I put my eye up to it to see what the note was signaling. I saw my mom my sister and my brother standing in the bathtub, partially hidden behind the curtain. My brother was holding a sign that read, "It's a trap!!" CSI reports state that Ethan has never been found. Category:Disappearances Category:Beings